Blake
Blake was a contestant on Season 4 and Season 7 - All-Stars. Blake is best-known for her antagonistic style of strategic game. In 4'', she was in a comfortable position pre-merge before turning into a huge post-merge fighter as part of the ABC Alliance. In ''All-Stars, her previous moves and actions came back to haunt her as a former enemy caused her to be the first eliminated from her tribe in a three-way tiebreaker. In total, Blake has spent 46 days playing the game, has received ten votes cast against her, and has played one Hidden Immunity Idol. ''Season 4'' Blake was placed on the Hundo tribe, where she meshed well with Emerald and allied with the women to target the men. Upon losing the first immunity challenge, the women stayed loyal to targeting Howie, who they viewed as duplicitous; knowing her name was on the chopping block, she was prepared to go to a fire-starting tiebreaker, but was spared by Samuel flipping to the women's side. Hundo would then go on to win four consecutive challenges before finally losing again after Alistair's quit; in spite of her loyalty to the women, because Cordelia was targeting Samuel - whose debt Blake was in - and because she was the weakest link, Blake joined the tribe in unanimously voting Cordelia out. On Day 19, the tribes were dissolved, and Blake found herself as the only member of her former tribe on the new Birdo. The tribe never went to Tribal Council during this stage, and Blake, who had found Hundo's Hidden Immunity Idol before the swap, bonded with Amity and Cooper, who controlled Kato's Hidden Immunity Idol. Reaching the merge and following Declan's evacuation, Blake officially joined the ABC Alliance with them. Knowing that no solid alliances were formed and that they were all targets, the alliance used both Blake's Idol and Cooper's Idol to blindside Justine, the only person capable of uniting the opposition. Catching on to them, Ryder attempted to form an in by voting with them against Emerald; the alliance, however, wanted Ryder out, and blindsided him in a narrow 3-2-1-1. Realizing that their disunity would cause all of their demises, Emerald extended an olive branch to Langley to join her and Iggy to take down the ABC Alliance, and Langley accepted. At Tribal Council, Blake watched on in shock as her closest ally, Amity, was eliminated following a tie-breaker, now leaving her and Cooper in the minority. Winning the next individual reward challenge, Blake shared it with Langley, hoping to convince her to side with her against Emerald; however, following her failure to win Individual Immunity, Blake, regarded as the biggest threat in the game, was voted out 3-2 on Day 36, becoming the fifth jury member. Blake ultimately voted for Emerald to win the game, which she did. ''Season 7 - All-Stars'' Blake returned three seasons later as an all-star, and was placed on the co-ed tribe, Skyfall. The tribe won the first three immunity challenges before losing, and Blake partnered with fellow antagonist Sandra to combat the targets on both of their backs (Blake's coming from previous enemy Ryder, Sandra's coming from prior archenemy Alex); the two ended up in a 2-2-2 tiebreaker against Joe, and Blake was eliminated, finishing in 15th place. *Blake, Joe, and Sandra tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Blake was eliminated. Trivia *Blake was the second member of the ABC Alliance eliminated in a fire-starting tiebreaker at a Tribal Council attended by six people. *Blake was shortlisted as a Villain for Season 20 - Heroes vs. Villains. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Hundo Tribe Category:Oranges Tribe Category:Day 36 Category:5th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Season 4 Jury Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Skyfall Tribe Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:Day 10 Category:13th Place Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Holders Category:Eliminated Category:Returning Players